Thinking
by katezilla
Summary: Hermione thinks about the times that she has had with Harry and Ron. She also worries about life after Hogwarts. Hope you like. Before I read DH obviously...
1. This is how I feel

**A/N: Okay so I wrote this a long time ago and I posted it. I took it off and re-wrote it. So, hopefully you all will like it.**

Hermione Granger sat on her bed looking through her Hogwarts picture book. Before her was a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hagrid smiling and waving at her. She smiled back at them and turned the page.

The next picture was one of Harry and Ron with her on their shoulders, spinning her around. She laughed at her two best friends and sighed. She had been thinking about it all summer. In a few months, her excuse for seeing them everyday would be gone with the wind.

All of the good times she had had with those two came to mind and she wished that they were there, enjoying the last bit of summer with her. Her smile faded when she thought about all of the bad things that had happened to them as well. All the people they had lost. All of the times she had cried herself to sleep after coming way too close to losing one of them.

They would all be fully grown witches and wizards soon (too soon in Hermione's opinion). Hermione had always seen the wizarding world as fascinating, wondrous, and beautiful. But she had grown up and seen how cruel and harsh it could be. She had come to fear part of her own world, especially now that Albus Dumbledore wasn't in it. Voldemort was rising to power, and she wasn;t sure if Harry would be able to defeat him. But she had to be there for him. Doubt was not an option.

What was she to do when she got out of Hogwarts? Should she share her knowledge with the future witches and wizards of the world? She wasn't much of a teacher. Should she protect her people by becoming an auror? Or should she contribute to the wizarding world by bringing to life to it and becoming a mother?

But that would involve getting married, and she was no where near ready for that.

And what if they lost the war? What would she do then? What if she lost Harry, or worse, Ron? No, you do not like one of them over the other.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? Even though she would never say it out loud, she was madly in love with Ron. Everything about him was so, different. He could be the biggest git on the planet, and then, within a second, he would turn into one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

Sure, last year, she had wanted to kill him for dating Lavender Brown, but she forgave him. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be worrying about her love life. There was a war going on for Christ sake!

But he was so cute.

Hermione remembered the first time she saw him. She had loathed him for the beginning of their first year! But sooner or later, she had become friends with he and Harry. That's where it all began. She also remembered when she had to go back through the purple flames, leaving Harry to go fight Voldemort. She almost cried when she thought that Ron might've been killed.

In their second year, nothing really all that extraordinary occurred. She was too busy worrying about when the heir of Slytherin was going to attack her.

Third year, she got Chrookshanks and almost wanted to skin Ron alive when he would get on her about the cat. And then when he accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers, she wanted to breakdown and cry.

In fourth year, she loved the fact that Krum was making him so jealous. She felt horrible at first but then loved it. At the Yule Ball, when they had their little go at each other, she really thought that he might like her. Why else would he be so mad that she was there with Krum?

During their fifth year, the two were so focused on Harry's relationship with Cho that neither of them had time to worry about each other.

Sixth year almost broke her heart. When she saw Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room, she almost lost it. But the joy that spread through her when they broke up was tremendous. She smiled just thinking about it.

And now, here she was. Sitting in her room, thinking about things to come. She closed her picture book and set it on her table. She then pulled out two pieces of parchment , a quill and some ink and began to write two letters. One to Harry, describing all of the things about her future and Voldemort that she had just thought about, and one to Ron, telling him how much he meant to her and everything from their six years before.

Mad, you may call her, for spilling her guts to the boy that she loved. But she knew why she was doing it. Thinking about the war made her realize: You have to do things in the spur of the moment. Because if you don't, you may not have the time to make up for it later.

**A/N: I love Hermione and Ron. They are the cutest couple in the world (aside from Kate and Sawyer, but you get the point) I hope you liked..**

**R&R**

**LIHP**


	2. How do you feel?

**A/N: Okay, so I had some people that wanted me to continue this so I guess I will. It may not be long, but it wont be a one shot anymore :)**

Ron Weasley was sitting in the Burrow's garden thinking about Hermione. He had known her for so long, and even though she drove him insane sometimes, there was something about her that made him smile.

A small, cream colored owl soared over to him and landed on his head. He picked it up and plucked the parchment from it's beak and put him the tiny owl down. His stomach dropped when he saw Hermione's slender handwriting on the front of the letter.

He slowly unfolded the letter and read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_How have you been this summer? I have missed you and Harry so much. I hope Harry isn't losing his head over all of the Horcrux business. Ron, I have had something on my mind for the past couple of weeks. There's something you need to know. For a while, I have had feelings that I'm not quite sure about. There is something about you that I can't explain. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, and I know you probably don't feel anywhere near the same way that I do. Last year, it almost killed me to see you with Lavender. I couldn't stand it when you wouldn't talk to me because of Krum. I am not asking you to feel the same way about me. I just wanted you to know in case something happens to either of us. Please stay safe and be careful. Send my best wishes to Ginny and everyone else at the burrow. I love you, Ron._

_All my love, _

_Hermione  
_

Ron put down the letter with his mouth hanging open. He never would have thought. He looked at the little owl and took it inside. He went to his room and put him in Pig's cage. He gave the little owl some food and then re-read the letter. Someone knocked hard on the doorRon heard his mother answer it and say, "Oh! Harry, dear. It's so good to see you! I'll get Ron. RON!"

Ron folded the note and out it in his jeans. He walked down the stairs and went to greet Harry. "Hey, mate."

"Hey, Ron. I came because I am worried." Harry said, seriously.

"About what?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Hermione," Ron's heart lifted at the mention of her name. "She sent me a letter and she seems really concerned. I came to you to ask if you knew anything."

"I-er," Ron started, clutching the note in his pocket, "Yeah, I mean, I've heard from her, but she didn't seem concerned. She just said that she didn't want you to get too caught up in the whole Horcrux thing, but that was it." Ron cleared his throat nervously. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Mrs. Weasley listening very closely to their conversation. He considered telling Harry, but not while his mum was listening.

"Ron, you okay, mate?" Harry was looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. Come outside, I need to show you something." Harry nodded and followed him. When they reached the edge of the garden, Ron said, "It's about Hermione but it's nothing bad." He sighed, taking the note out of his pocket. he handed it to Harry and then sat down on a bench.

Harry unfolded the letter and started to read it. Ron started to get nervous when Harry began to grin. He gave the letter back to Ron and said, "It's about time! I figured one of you would crack sooner or later."

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed at sat down next to him. "Come on, Ron. You two are my best mates. You think I couldn't figure it out? Even Ginny figured it out a long time ago, too."

"Thanks for telling me." Ron mumbled.

Harry clapped his best friend on the back. "It'll be okay. Why don't you write her back and tell her how you feel?" Ron gave him a look of horror, "Well, you wouldn't want something to happen and then have her going on not ever knowing. And I mean, what harm could it do? It's not like she's not going to feel the same way. I need to go talk to Ginny anyway." Harry nudged him. "Go on. Do it."

Ron watched Harry go into the house. He sat there for a few more minutes, thinking. _What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Yeah Hermione! I'm madly in love with you and I have been for longer than I can remember! I only dated Lavender to make you jealous! Please forgive me and you and I can be together forever!' No. HELL no. He couldn't. He shouldn't. Should he?_

He sighed, and knowing Harry was right, he went inside, took out and quill and a piece of parchment, and began to write to tell Hermione how much he loved her.

When he finished, he went back upstairs, grabbed the little owl, gave it the letter, and sent it off on it's merry way carrying his love note to Hermione.

**A/N: Okay, I think that I will end it there unless you all really want me to continue. theres the button somewhere down there! Click it!**

**R&R**

**LIHP**


	3. Waiting

A/N: Alright, hard chapter here, but I did my best. : 

Ron stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for Hermione. He had to admit to himself that he was extremely worried about Hermione. He was hoping that the letter he had sent her wasn't a mistake. He wondered if she had even gotten it. He glanced over to Harry and Ginny who were talking a few yards away. He caught Harry's eyes and he gave Ron a small smile as if to say, _it'll be okay._

His heart stopped when the clock chimed 10 and Hermione wasn't there. As he, Harry and Ginny got on the train, Harry looked at him and said, "I'm sure she's fine, mate." Ron gave a sort of disbelieving grunt and looked for an empty compartment.

Once they found one, they filed in and Ron sat opposite from Harry and Ginny. He looked down at the ground and felt Harry and Ginny's eyes burning holes in his head. He scooted over to the window and stared out of it. He sighed as the train started to slowly move.

He became more alert, however, when he noticed someone standing on the platform, waving their arms.

"Bloody hell." He muttered standing up.

"What, Ron?" Ginny asked.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he slid out the compartment door and sprinted down the train. As he neared the drivers part of the train, he shouted, "Oi! Stop! We've left someone behind!! STOP!!" He felt the train jolt to a stop and sighed with relief. He heard the door slide open and turned around to see the smarty-pants, bushy-haired Hermione standing in front of him.

She turned and thanked the conductor. "Ah, don't thank me, miss. It was him that told me to stop the train." The conductor said, jabbing a thumb in Ron's direction.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Without hesitation, she run towards him and hugged him. He ginned and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you, Ron." She pulled back and asked, "So how are you?"

"Same old, same old, you know?" he nodded slowly and then added softly, "What about you?"

"I had an… unpredicted summer." She looked up at him and blushed a bit. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on." He gestured for her to go ahead of him and then followed behind. "There, on the right."

Hermione opened the door and looked in. She quickly shut the door and said, "Uhm, Ron. Can we go into another compartment for a second? I need to talk to you."

Ron nodded. "Hold on, just let me get this in here," he said, referring to her trunk.

"No. It's fine. Let's just bring it with us,"

"No, 'Mione. It's fine really. I've got it." Ron said, pushing open the door.

"Ron, wait-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Ron shouted. They had walked in on Harry and Ginny making out. "Harry, I'm gunna-"

"Ron, hold on a minute." Hermione asked pulling on his arm. The train hit a bump and the car jumped. Ron lost his footing and fell, pinning Hermione on the floor under him.

"Dammit. Sorry, Hermione" he said, hoisting himself up. Hermione started cracking up. "And what the hell is so funny?"

Hermione didn't respond at first. Ron tried to get her to stand up, but she wouldn't give him her hand. He bent down and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her up and pushed her into the compartment.

"You are bloody mad, do you know that?" Ron breathed, sitting down next to her.

"Sorry," She giggled. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and they were both blushing. Ron just cracked his knuckles and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, mate." Harry whispered.

"You better be." Ron mumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Harry, don't be sorry. Just because Ron has decided to be a prat doesn't mean that we have to obey him. We aren't children, Ron."

"That doesn't mean you can go snogging each other in public."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She grabbed the cuff of Harry's shirt and brought her mouth to his. Ron could feel his face getting hot and red. When Ginny pushed Harry off, Harry was trying to hide a grin, but not succeeding. Ron looked like he was about to strike Harry at any moment, and Ginny had a huge smirk on her face.

"Okay, enough." Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's arm.

"What? Hell no I'm not leaving them alone again!"

"Yes you are. Come here." She said in a soothing voice.

Reluctantly, Ron stood up and followed her out of the compartment. She walked down the hallway a little bit and stopped at a compartment. She went inside, and about thirty seconds later, Neville and Luna came out and nodded at Ron as they headed in the opposite direction.

Hermione stepped out and said, "In."

He went in the compartment and she followed, shutting the door behind her. "Why did you bring me in here? And why did you kick them out?"

"I sent them to our compartment to keep an eye on Harry and Ginny. And as much as I know you are going to hate this, you have to lay off of Ginny. She isn't a kid anymore, Ron. And why is it bad that she and Harry love each other?"

"It's just, I dunno, gross. I don't want to have to see them kissing. She's my little sister."

"She may be your sister, but she is not little, Ron. Not anymore."

"Yeah. I know." Ron sighed. They didn't talk for a few minutes, until Ron said, "I got your letter."

Hermione swallowed. "I know. I got yours too." She leaned forward and kissed him. He scooted forward and put her head in his hands. The kiss got deeper and it would have gone further if Hermione hadn't pulled back. "Ron, I-"

"Your not getting off that easy, Hermione." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. This time, Hermione allowed it, but Ron pulled back. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

A/N: I had to make them kiss. It was killing me. You like? You Hate? Tell me 

**REVIEW**

**LIHP**


End file.
